Conditions
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. When after the same artifact, Sam and Green Arrow get caught in a parallel universe trap. As if that wasn't bad enough Sam's *really* distracted by Arrow's *tight* green leather...and just when they think they're going free...there are *conditions*


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural**

Warning: SLASH! Don't like BOY/BOY? DON'T READ!

So **Au** it isn't even funny!

This was written for my Slash Requested Prompt Table on LJ. Prompt # 5 by raven_tree: Sam Winchester/Oliver Queen - Haunted/Cursed Item.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

This night couldn't get any worse than it already was.

It was supposed to be a routine mission, break in, steal the artifact before Bela could get her grubby little british hands on it, and be out before anyone even knew it was gone. Dean was standing watch outside, and Sam had been in charge of the snatch and grab. It was simple. It was supposed to be one of their easiest missions.

And then the guy in green leather had appeared.

Sam had to admit that he'd been distracted by that.

The leather.

The _tight fitting_ leather.

The youngest Winchester kinda thought that was a very good excuse for his distraction.

There'd been a scuffle, both after the object and refusing to let the other get it first.

And somehow they'd both touched the artifact at the same time...and _this_ had happened.

"My colleagues are going to find us and Sidekick will find a way to reverse this and Lex Luthor will _not_ be getting his hands on this." The man, voice distorted by some sort of device, growled at Sam menacingly. "So when you see him you tell him that we've got our eyes on him and will _always_ be one step ahead."

"What the _hell_, dude?" Sam made a face at him, completely confused by what he was talking about. "I don't know who you are, or who you think _I_ am, but I'm not working for whoever this Lex Luthor guy is!"

The man with the green hood and mask scoffed. "Right."

"How do I know _you're_ not working for Bela?" Sam glared, annoyed. "How did you know about this?"

"Bela?" The man made up his mouth. "Who?"

For a second the two of them just looked at each other warily, and then their gazes turned curious.

"So...you're not working for Lex Luthor?" The man in green leather frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"And you're not working for Bela Talbot?" Sam blinked, looking him up and down.

They continued to survey each other, this time more curious than anything else.

"If you're not working for Lex Luthor-why were you after the Chalice of Amphiaraus?" That distorted voice asked.

Sam frowned, wondering how much he should say.

He really didn't know this blonde, and there was still a chance that he might be working for Bela.

But then again, as he looked over the masked man, he didn't really _look_ like someone who Bela would have working for her.

Sam had come up against people Bela hired.

They were usually not very intelligent or coordinated.

More like lackeys.

This guy wasn't anything like that.

And that little speech he'd given about being two steps ahead of this Lex Luthor guy-well...

Sam's eyes narrowed as he eyed the man in the tight leather. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Huh?" The hooded man asked, confused.

"The suit." Sam motioned, leaning against the rock wall, sliding down so that he was sitting on the rock floor. "It can't be the most comfortable thing to work in."

The man looked down at his suit and then up at Sam, and although Sam couldn't see his face due to the mask and the hood, he knew he was raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't find it uncomfortable. Its like a second skin."

Sam's gaze darted to the crotch area and then cleared his throat, looking away. "I see."

The man didn't answer, just eyed him, before sliding down to the floor next to him. "Any idea of where we are?"

Sam looked around him and sighed. "My guess is that when we both grabbed the Chalice, we might have accidentally summoned Amphiaraus."

"That's not good." The man murmured. "Sidekick said that he was a hero who'd been swallowed alive by the earth and transformed into an oracular daemon...and when people summon him they can make him not actually tell the future-but _decide_ the future of people they hate...and those whose futures are decided die _horribly._"

Sam blinked. "This Sidekick of yours is very well informed."

Green, as Sam was calling him in his mind, just nodded. "When we found out that Lex Luthor was looking for the Chalice, we knew that it couldn't be for anything good, so we decided to steal it and hide it somewhere where he couldn't get his hands on it."

Sam turned to him, eyes narrowing. "You're a _vigilante_?"

He paused for a moment, before clearing his throat. "I'm the Green Arrow."

"Never heard of you." Sam replied, decided he liked Green Arrow's chuckle when the vigilante did so in amusement. The brunet sent the man a look before clearing his throat. "My brother and I hunt the supernatural, and we found out that Bela Talbot was after this for a client of hers. Bela steals supernatural artifacts for rich clients, no matter how dangerous or evil they be-the clients or artifacts."

Green Arrow turned to him once more. "Your thief might be the one who was supposed to steal this for Lex."

"Maybe. It would make sense." Sam realized, really beginning to believe that Green mightn't be an enemy, but a very enticingly dressed ally.

"_What_ _are you_ _doing in there_?"

Hearing the deeply annoyed female voice echoing around them, Sam and Green looked up immediately, seeing above them a masked blonde with chin-lengthed hair staring down at them from the sky. "Arrow! I _told_ you the _Birds_ would handle this!"

"Sidekick." Green flinched. "_Hey_."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" The blonde sighed, as if having said this over and over again, her face spanning most of the sky. "I'm Oracle now."

"Well, you'll always be my Sidekick." Green was obviously sweating in his tight leather, trying to give the huge, masked face in the sky a winning grin.

Sam had seen Dean do this countless times in the past while trying to win over very stubborn, displeased females.

Green didn't seem to be doing as great of a job as Dean.

"_Your_ Sidekick, is she, Arrow?" Another voice, this one lower, very seductive, asked as a masked redhead female appeared next to the blonde. She then placed an arm possessively around the blonde in an obvious way of telling Green to _back off_.

"_Mercy_." Green was _definitely_ nervous now.

Sam was amused, realizing that Sidekick (or Oracle) had to be this Mercy's girlfriend, and the redhead _really_ didn't like Green trying to flirt with the blonde.

Mercy turned to Oracle. "I say we leave him in there for sticking his fat ass in a _Birds of Prey_ operation."

"Hey!" Green snapped. "My ass is _not_ fat!"

Mercy snorted. "Remember, you're wearing tight leather. Your ass is always very much on display."

Sam bit down on his bottom lip, amused.

"Been staring at his _ass_ much, Huntress?" There was a dark gravel in Oracle's voice.

It was _Mercy's_ (and Huntress?) time to gulp, turning to her girlfriend. "Of course not!"

Oracle was ignoring her, and turned to look down at them once more. "Good news is that you're not in the Chalice of Amphiaraus. Canary already got it for us and we switched it with the Box of Aporia, which Zantana magicked to look like the Chalice."

Sam stood finally, looking around him. "Aporia? As in the personification of powerlessness and difficulty?"

Oracle grinned at him. "Handsome _and_ smart. I like you."

Behind her mask, Mercy glared at him.

Sam gulped, seeing why Green seemed so terrified of pissing the redhead off.

"Anyway, we placed the Box of Aporia as a trap for the person who was supposed to be stealing the Chalice for Lex, but _you two_ went and triggered it instead." The blonde shook her head in disappointment. "Good thing is that Canary and Zantana were stationed nearby and they were able to capture a certain Bela Tablot as she was trying to get in after you two. They also captured your _really_ mouthy brother, Sam, and he explained to us why he...and you...were here."

Sam looked up. "Is Dean alright?"

"By the way he's flirting a storm up with Canary and Zantana?" Mercy snorted. "I'd say he's in perfect condition."

Sam shook his head.

Even in this sort of situation Dean couldn't keep control of his hormones.

"What's the bad news?" Arrow suddenly asked.

Sam turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Bad news?"

Arrow turned to him and nodded. "Side-_Oracle_ said that the _good_ news was that we weren't in the Chalice." He looked back at them. "So what's the bad news?"

Oracle sighed.

Mercy/Huntress grinned evilly. "_I_ am the one who Zantana gave the keys to the box to."

Arrow went pale. "_What_?"

"What's the problem?" Sam frowned. "You guys are on the same team."

"Technically." Oracle mumbled. "I mean, we're on the same _side_-."

"But I'm sick of the _League_ thinking they can just horn in on _Birds_ missions." Mercy replied. "So I have _conditions_ for letting you out."

Arrow gulped. "Now _Mercy_-."

"One." Mercy raised a finger. "No more flirting with _my_ girlfriend."

"Huntress!" Oracle cried out.

But Mercy just narrowed her eyes at Arrow.

Arrow took in a deep breath and nodded for her to continue.

"Two." Mercy raised another finger. "No more horning in on _Birds of Prey's_ missions. If we say we're going to deal with something, _we_ will. No one from the League will conveniently arrive to offer their help or _leadership_." Arrow flinched at that last one. "Whatever it is, Oracle, Canary, Zantana and I can deal with it."

Arrow took in a deep breath and nodded.

"And last but not least." Mercy declared, raising a third finger. "You're going to kiss him. In the mouth. With tongue."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

Arrow was in the middle of nodding when he finally realized what she'd said and he went still. "_What_?"

"_Huntress_!" Oracle sounded scandalized on their behalf. "You can't just-!"

"My keys, my conditions." Mercy was not backing down. "No flirtations with _my_ Oracle, no more bumbling in thinking us _girls_ can't handle missions without _manly supervision_, and hot, steamy, mankissing. Now."

"Look, I'll agree to the first two, but I'm not going to force myself on this guy. You have issues with me? Fine." Arrow growled. "But don't involve innocent people and try to embarrass them as well!"

Mercy didn't look one bit rebuked, eyebrow raised. "I've already stated my conditions. Its not _my_ fault if you decide you want to stay in there a little longer and starve a little to lose some fat in that ass of yours."

"My ass is _not_ fat!" Arrow snapped, obviously very touchy about that topic. "Sidekick! Settle this once and for all! Is my ass _fat_?"

"Well..." The blonde tilted her head to the side, in contemplation. "I always had a certain fondness for it, actually. It's kinda...perfect...in my opinion."

Mercy ground her teeth. "Perfect?"

Oracle nodded, not seeming to notice her girlfriend's inner rage.

"My ass is a _hundred_ times better than his!" Mercy growled.

Arrow snorted. "You _wish_."

Mercy turned to him, seeming ready to _kill_ him.

Sam bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

Arrow had just dug himself in a deeper hole.

The hooded vigilante seemed to realize it, because he flinched.

Taking pity on him, Sam sighed. "I don't mind, you know."

Arrow froze, turning towards him. "You don't mind...what?"

A little uncomfortable now that the attention was on him, Sam scratched his cheek. "If she wants us to kiss, I don't mind doing that...if it means we get out of here."

Arrow just _looked_ at him.

Sam cleared his throat. "It's just a kiss."

"With tongue." Mercy reminded.

Oracle elbowed her.

Arrow just continued to look at Sam before clearing his throat as well, gazing lowering. "Well...yeah...just to amuse Mercy's inherent evil...and get out of here."

Sam nodded.

Arrow still had yet to move.

Taking in a deep breath Sam moved forwards and reached out, hooking an arm around Arrow's waist, pulling him towards him, the vigilante letting out a little squeak right before Sam lowered his mouth to his, swallowing the sound. A zing of awareness jolted through Sam's body, surprising and dizzying, as he tasted those lips. He'd kissed guys before, Jessica hadn't been his girlfriend from the first day of college...but Sam had always thought that the numbness he'd felt during those encounters proved his complete heterosexuality.

And yet from the moment Arrow had appeared in his tight, green leather, Sam had found himself completely distracted.

He'd found himself transfixed on the man, on his mechanically distorted voice, and filled with the curiosity concerning what his face looked like under the mask.

Arrow was stunned, still, and then his lips began to move under Sam's. At first he was slow, tentative...and then he grabbed fierce hand-fulls of Sam's shirt, pulling him even closer as he opened his mouth to the kiss, arching into him.

A moan reverberated from Sam's mouth into Arrow's as his arms wrapped tighter around the slightly shorter man, swallowing Arrow's hiss as their hard ons brushed through the material of their clothes.

Sam fought the urge to consume, to dominate, to push the leather-clad vigilante against the wall...and he conquered those urges.

The urge he just couldn't fight was the one to reach down and cup the ass that'd been such a grand topic.

His large hands spanned that ass, his fingers kneading the firmness...

...damn.

He lost control over the urge to push Arrow up against the wall, swallowing the vigilante's gasp as his oxygen left his lungs.

Sam grinned, enjoying the little sound Arrow made as he continued to molest his ass...but his smugness didn't last long as that gloved hand reached between their bodies and cupped his cock, those fingers trailing over him.

A squeak to their right broke them apart, and the two males panted, just eyeing each other.

They were both very...affected...by what had gone on, but Arrow's was much more noticeable due to his leather.

His fucking hot, delicious leather.

It was so damn tight and-.

Sam wondered how Arrow got that suit off.

..._really_ wanted to know how Arrow got the suit off.

And even though he was very much distracted by thoughts of removing that green garment, Sam was the one who first realized that they weren't in their prison anymore.

Instead, they were in some sort of control room.

Finally tearing his gaze off of Arrow, he turned and saw two females.

One was a short, curvy blonde with chin-length hair, who was blushing and fanning herself.

The other was a taller, gorgeous redhead who was biting her bottom lip and sending the blonde quick, sultry looks.

"Hi." The blonde, Oracle, squeaked. "We're in Watchtower, by the way. We, uh, transported the box here and..."

"Enough. They don't need to know the rest." Mercy grabbed Oracle's hand and began dragging her away.

"Tess!" The blonde gasped, looking behind her at Arrow and Sam in apology for the rude departure, and then up at her girlfriend in narrowed eyed confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you? They don't know where Dean, Canary and Zantana are waiting for-!"

The doors slid open.

"Dammit Chloe." Tess/Mercy/Huntress snapped, turning to her. "If I don't get you into a private room this _instance_ people are going to see parts of you I'll have to kill them for!"

Chloe's eyes widened and a blush darkened on her skin.

And then the door closed on them, leaving Arrow and Sam alone once more.

Sam kept his gaze on the door for a couple of minutes, before he took in a deep breath and turned to Arrow...shocked to see the hood down, revealing short, spiky blonde hair.

"Blonde." He couldn't keep from commenting, blushing slightly when he realized he'd said that out loud.

Arrow raised an eyebrow. "You sound surprised."

He'd disactivated whatever distorted his voice, and for the first time Sam heard what his true voice sounded like.

It went straight to the brunet's cock.

"No, it's just that..." Well, Sam just kinda had a thing for blondes.

"Just that _what_?" The vigilante tilted his head to the side.

Sam bit the inside of his lip, keeping back a groan as his body reacted to that little gesture.

Arrow's eyes lowered, knowingly, before raising once more, a smirk in place. "I'm Oliver."

Although he was a little surprised by the fact that he was getting a true name out of the vigilante, Sam smiled brightly. "Sam."

"Sam." Oliver tried the name of his lips, before clearing his throat. "So..._Sam_..." He took in a deep breath before taking a step closer. "What do _you_ think of my ass?"

Sam couldn't keep the chuckle rumbling up his throat as he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
